


Un bacio rubato

by cin75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cin75/pseuds/cin75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quanto male può fare un malinteso ?<br/>Specie se causato da un inganno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un bacio rubato

“Stavo pensando ad una cosa, Jensen?” disse Jared, così, all’improvviso, mentre seduti al loro solito tavolo al bar di Ellen, si godevano un po’ di tempo per loro.  
“Mmh?, cosa?” fece l’altro, sorseggiando la sua birra.  
“Quest’ultimo mese siamo stati parecchio impegnati. E’ stato frenetico per entrambi a causa del lavoro. Ci siamo visti talmente poco e quel poco che riuscivamo a stare insieme, crollavamo esausti.” parve ricordare con aria decisamente dispiaciuta.  
“Beh! sì. In effetti questo mese è stato parecchio impegnativo.” Convenne Jensen, rivolgendogli uno sguardo dolce e affettuoso come a volerlo consolare.  
“Perciò, pensavo che dato che io ho qualche giorno di ferie che non potrebbero rifiutarmi e tu lo stesso, potremmo andarcene la prossima settimana e recuperare un po’ di tempo per noi. Che ne dici?” azzardò, sperando che il compagno, decisamente più stacanovista di lui, accettasse quella pazzia improvvisa.

Jensen sorrise malizioso, sporgendosi verso di lui e spostando di un po’ la birra che si intrometteva fra loro. “Jared Tristan Padalecki, mi stai per caso proponendo una settimana romantica tutta per noi?!”  
“In verità…l’aspetto romantico era il programma secondario!”, rispose Jared imitando, con la sua bottiglia, il gesto del ragazzo di fronte a lui.  
Jensen sorrise ancora a quella risposta. “E solo per curiosità, quale sarebbe il programma primario?!”  
Jared stava per rispondergli, ma si trattenne un attimo, solo perché vicino al loro tavolo stava passando qualcuno. Il giovane aspettò che fossero di nuovo….soli e avvicinandosi ancora un po’, rispose. “Io pensavo più ad una settimana di sano sesso con tutti i sacri crismi!!”

La bocca di Jensen di spalancò di una stupita sorpresa. Gli occhi verdi che brillavano di un entusiasmo celato. Deglutì ad una tale prospettiva, ma decise di controbattere ironicamente, per evitare di baciarlo, lì in pubblico, in una maniera che sarebbe stata decisamente poco conveniente. “Wow!! Direi che data questa prospettiva non avrei nemmeno bisogno di sapere che cosa portare in valigia!”  
“Tu porta l’indispensabile. Io porto te!” ribattè malizioso, Jared.  
Poi, però il suo sguardo si addolcì e le sue dita andarono a sfiorare quelle di Jensen, rilassate sul piccolo tavolo. “Ok! Battute stupide a parte. Mi sei mancato, Jensen. Ho solo una gran voglia di stare con te, lontano dal lavoro, dai cellulari che squillano in continuazione o dagli imprevisti di cinque minuti prima di finire a lavoro. Voglio solo stare con te.” Ammise la verità di quella richiesta.

Jensen sospirò. Il giovane compagno aveva maledettamente ragione. Quell’ultimo mese era stato un vero “tour de force”, e le poche volte che erano riusciti a stare qualche ora insieme, a mala pena riuscivano a raccontarsi tutto, tanta era la stanchezza.  
Jared aveva decisamente ragione. “E io voglio stare con te, Jared. Non sai quanto.” Rispose facendo di quella carezza tra le loro dita, una stretta forte.

“Jensen?” fece una voce poco distante da loro, a cui nessuno dei due ragazzi fece caso, troppo presi a guardarsi.  
“Chiama Jim e fa preparare la richiesta di ferie. Io vado a casa per …” fece Jensen, quando quella voce si palesò di nuovo. Più vicina. Più insistente.

“Jensen??”

Il ragazzo finalmente si voltò e tutto ciò che c’era di felice e sereno sul suo viso sparì in un attimo. Inghiottito da quella che sembrava essere una più che infelice sorpresa. “JD?”  
“Ma che sorpresa piacevole!” esclamò l’uomo avvenente che li stava scrutando non proprio discretamente.  
“Vorrei dire lo stesso, ma a me, invece, viene solo da vomitare!” fu la risposta acida da parte di Jensen e che sorprese molto Jared, non abituato a sentire il compagno rivolgersi così ad una persona, per quanto questa fosse stata sgradita.  
“Ancora arrabbiato?!” domandò l’altro con aria innocente.  
“No, sei solo tu che mi fai questo effetto!”  
Jared, lasciato fuori da quello scambio tutt’altro che amichevole, cominciò a ravvisare una forte insofferenza da parte del compagno. Cercò così di spezzare quel momento. Si schiarì la voce, richiedendo attenzione su di lui.  
“Tutto ok?!” fece a Jensen.  
“Jared...ti dispiace se andiamo via?...adesso?!” fu la richiesta nervosa del ragazzo che si alzò dal tavolo, sperando che Jared lo seguisse immediatamente. Cosa che accadde. Jared gli fu subito accanto.

“Oh andiamo! Non fai nemmeno le presentazioni?” insistette JD, bloccandogli il passaggio.  
“No. Sarebbe inutile, dato che né io nè lui ti rivedremo mai!!” rispose Jensen, mentre si spostava per passare.  
Ma JD ignorando la replica di Jensen, si sporse verso di Jared e allungò una mano verso di lui che ora era in piedi alle spalle del compagno.“Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Piacere di….”, ma non riuscì a finire, perché Jensen gli bloccò letteralmente il gesto al volo e la mano dell’indesiderato finì bloccata sul tavolo, stretta in quella di Jensen che lo guardava furente.  
“Il nome basta. Non occorre altro!” lo ammonì deciso.  
“Ok! Basta così. Andiamo!” fece Jared, prendendo Jensen per le spalle e portandolo fuori dal locale. In quella sua stretta rassicurante, sentiva tutta la tensione nelle spalle di Jensen, ma comunque non lo lasciò e tenendolo ancora, lo guidò verso la strada.

Quando furono fuori e lontani dal bar, Jared si fermò, più che altro per assicurarsi che Jensen fosse più tranquillo.  
“Ehi? che è successo lì dentro?!” chiese posandogli una mano sul viso ancora teso.  
“Niente di importante, ma , ti prego, possiamo parlarne dopo?!”  
“Quando vuoi. A me interessa solo che tu stia bene.” lo volle rassicurare.  
“Ora sto benissimo!” disse l’altro, sorridendogli e avvicinandosi per baciarlo e farsi baciare e in quel bacio lasciarsi alle spalle quello spiacevole incontro.

Due giorni dopo erano nell’albergo che avevano prenotato. Non avevano detto a nessuno la loro destinazione e avevano avvertito che in nessun caso avrebbero risposto a chiamate dall’ufficio. “Chiamate solo se andate a fuoco!” fu l’avvertimento di Jared al suo amico e coordinatore Jim, che sorrideva nel vedere l’ansia che avevano i due giovani ad andare via per qualche giorno. Se la meritavano quella vacanza. Lavoravano come matti e non si tiravano mai indietro di fronte ad un imprevisto. Se Jared era l’anima del gruppo che lavorava nel settore progettazione della società pubblicitaria, Jensen lo era del settore sviluppo.  
Erano in simbiosi perfetta. L’uno sapeva perfettamente che cosa voleva l’altro.  
Ogni volta che c’era un progetto da portare a termine, non si risparmiavano fin quando il progetto non era esattamente come lo volevano.

Jensen, ignorando la piacevole tensione che sentiva ancora nei muscoli delle gambe, appoggiò i piedi a terra e si lasciò cadere portandosi dietro il corpo di Jared ancora abbracciato a lui. Le braccia allargate e rilassate sul materasso, mentre quelle di Jared lo accarezzavano languidamente, ancora, i fianchi. I respiri affannati, la pelle sudata, i capelli sconvolti dalle mani che a volte si erano rifugiate in quella foresta vellutata.

Una volta che la porta della stanza si era chiusa alle loro spalle, Jared non aveva dato nemmeno tempo a Jensen di togliersi la giacca. Lo aveva fatto lui per il compagno. Fu un movimento veloce e deciso e subito dopo, Jensen si era ritrovato attaccato al muro con Jared che richiedeva del suo corpo disperatamente. Immediatamente.  
Fu talmente appassionato che non riuscì a resistergli. Jared, lo aveva spogliato velocemente e anche i suoi vestiti finirono senza troppa difficoltà sul pavimento. Si era gettato sul torace di Jensen con voracità, lambendo e baciando ogni centimetro di pelle, sorridendo ogni volta che , magari, troppo intraprendente, stringeva un po’ troppo e Jensen si ritrovava a gemere.

Poi il fuoco divampò senza altri indugi.

Jared sollevò letteralmente le gambe di Jensen, ancora imprigionato tra il suo corpo e la parete, invitandolo ad aggrapparsi a lui e quando le gambe del biondo gli furono attorno, le sue mani viaggiarono decise e delicate verso quella parte del corpo di Jensen che già bruciava di una fremente attesa. Ci volle poco al giovane per preparare la strada che quel piacere avrebbe dovuto percorrere.  
Poche carezze dopo e altri mille baci, un movimento più deciso e appassionato, rese Jared e Jensen una persona sola.  
Il giovane si spinse nel corpo del compagno con movimenti profondi e cadenzati e Jensen cercava, nonostante la posizione, di assecondare quella loro unione.

Il letto della stanza aveva un grande baldacchino, niente di barocco, anzi molto molto semplice. Quattro robuste travi di legno sagomato e levigato da cui scendevano soffici teli di tulle bianco.  
Il receptionist si era raccomandato di chiudere i teli la notte poiché la zona in quel periodo poteva avere qualche problema di fastidiosi insetti.

Jared lanciò una furtiva occhiata verso il letto e stringendosi forte a Jensen, si spostò da quella loro posizione e rafforzando la presa, si diresse verso una delle travi di coda del letto. Stava per perdere la presa sul compagno, distratto dai suoi gemiti e dai suoi baci e quindi accelerò di un po’ il passo che divenne, però, instabile.  
Cercò di puntare al materasso, ma sbagliò!  
Quella sua indecisione lo costrinse , non di proposito, a far urtare Jensen con un po’ troppa decisione contro la trave scura.  
Jensen gemette per il contraccolpo e Jared si bloccò immediatamente, preoccupato di aver esagerato.  
“Jensen?!” mormorò con nella voce un misto di preoccupazione e agitazione dato quello che comunque stavano facendo. Jensen puntò gli occhi su di lui.  
Quel verde brillava di una dolcezza che Jared non aveva mai visto. Non pensava nemmeno che una tale tonalità di verde esistesse.  
“Tranquillo!” lo rassicurò Jensen, sorridendogli. “Non mi hai rotto.” scherzò, mentre si chinava solo di un po’ per raggiungere le labbra sottili ma infinitamente invitanti di Jared. “Continua!” gli sussurrò poi, con tono eccitato e caldo, con baci leggeri ma incredibilmente sensuali arrivò a quella parte di Jared , particolarmente sensibile. Tra il collo e l’orecchio.  
E infatti quando baciò quel piccolo lembo di pelle, sentì il giovane che lo stava invadendo in quella maniera così profonda e meravigliosa, tremare nel suo abbraccio. “Continua!” ripetè più silenziosamente.  
Jared accolse quell’invito così lussurioso e riprese ad affondare con rinnovata passione in quel corpo che tanto amava e che desiderava come non aveva mai desiderato niente in vita sua. Mentre Jensen aggrappato a lui, assecondava quei movimenti di impetuoso amore, come meglio poteva.

La schiena poggiata alla trave, le gambe contratte intorno al corpo di Jared, il bacino che si spingeva istintivamente contro gli affondi del suo amante, la testa che girava a causa della meraviglia che provava e che leggeva sul volto anche di Jared.  
E quando i due furono al limite di quell’amplesso così travolgente, non ci fu nemmeno il tempo di spingersi sul letto. Il piacere arrivò più velocemente delle loro intenzioni, li attraversò come una scarica a cui non sarebbero riusciti a resistere. Le loro essenze più intime scaldarono i loro corpi. I loro respiri più affannati cercarono di recuperare un tempo più tranquillo. Perfino i loro cuori sembravano stessero richiedendo un attimo per riprendere a battere regolarmente.

Dopo, solo dopo, Jensen si lasciò cadere indietro, portandosi Jared con lui, ancora stretto in quell’amoroso abbraccio.  
“Oh mio Dio!” sussurrava Jensen, mentre accarezzava la schiena di Jared. “Oh mio… Dio!!...se questo… è quello che hai in mente…. sarò morto tra tre giorni!” scherzò nel frattempo che Jared scivolava piano via da lui e si metteva sdraiato nella stessa posizione del biondo. “Quando dicevi di voler usare tutti i sacri crismi, non scherzavi, piccolo!!” disse ancora, suscitando una fragorosa risata da parte di Jared alla quale si accodò anche lui.  
Stettero, poi, per alcuni minuti in silenzio, cercando di riprendere fiato. Fissando il soffitto. Sorridendo al nulla o forse ricordando il modo in cui si erano appena appartenuti. Jensen, poi, senza spostarsi più di tanto, allungò una mano verso il basso, cercando di recuperare un lembo di lenzuolo da tirarsi addosso. Con movimenti leggeri coprì i loro due corpi. Coprì quello che, sui loro corpi, era rimasto del loro piacere. C’avrebbe pensato la doccia che avrebbero fatto tra un po’ a fare il resto.  
“Grazie per avermi convinto a venire!” fece poi, guardando verso Jared che guardava lui. L’espressione dell’amore. Non avrebbe saputo spiegare meglio quello che vedeva sul volto del giovane compagno.  
“E’ stato un piacere!” rispose l’altro, sorridendogli.  
“Grazie per aver fatto l’amore con me.... in questo modo!” disse poi, anche se sapeva che il compagno avrebbe capito che cosa intendeva realmente. Non sesso, ma appartenersi e basta.  
“E’ stato un piacere!!!” disse calcando sul tono malizioso.  
“Scemo!” lo riprese bonariamente Jensen. Poi, divenne serio. E Jared lo notò.  
“Jensen, che c’è?”  
“Grazie per non avermi chiesto niente di JD ,da quel pomeriggio al bar di Ellen!”  
Ma questa volta Jared non rispose e spostò lo sguardo di nuovo verso il soffitto.  
“Non sei curioso?” domandò Jensen avendo notato quell’indifferenza forzata.  
Jared tornò a fissarlo dolcemente e gli sorrise. “Certo che lo sono. Ma tu mi hai detto che me ne avresti parlato quando saresti stato pronto. Io sarò comunque qui, con te, quando lo sarai, Jensen!” fu la risposta sincera.  
Jensen lo amò immensamente per quella comprensione che forse ben pochi avrebbero accettato. Ma Jared..beh!, Jared non era uno tra tanti. Lui era…lui.

Si avvicinò al corpo del compagno, lo abbracciò e lo baciò dolcemente. Poi si appoggiò con il capo sul suo petto, perché sentire il cuore di Jared battere era qualcosa che lo estasiava. Sospirò.  
“Stavamo insieme. Io e JD. Lo siamo stati per quasi tre anni. Lui era affascinante, impegnato, con più esperienza di me. E fin quando non è finita come è finita, credevo che lui fosse…insomma…”  
“L’amore della tua vita!?”  
“Sì.” Rispose quasi imbarazzato. “Jared , ma….”  
“Tranquillo. Io voglio solo sapere perché hai reagito in quella maniera quel giorno e perché questa cosa sembra farti star male ancora tanto!” confessò sinceramente.  
“Hai ragione. Fa ancora male. Ma non perché io provi ancora qualcosa per lui, ma per il modo in cui è finita e per come mi ha fatto sentire!” fece Jensen, sistemandosi meglio accanto a Jared che istintivamente se lo strinse ancora più vicino.  
“Che è successo tra voi?!” chiese il giovane.  
“Mi ha tradito. E lo ha fatto in un modo deplorevole. Il fatto che facesse il rappresentante per conto di una società, lo portava a viaggiare spesso. Ma lui era furbo, molto più di me a quanto pare, e quando ritornava da me, non mi dava mai modo di potermi lamentare. Era premuroso, presente, interessato al mio lavoro. Ed io ero talmente cieco e accecato da lui, che non ho mai capito niente.” fece sospirando dolorosamente.  
“Come…come lo hai scoperto?!” sperando di non sembrare troppo curioso.  
“Nel modo più doloroso.”  
“Lo hai colto sul fatto?!”  
“No. Peggio. Un giorno si presentò a casa mia, un ragazzo. Aveva circa 18, forse 19 anni. Mi mostrò una foto di JD: nella foto c’era JD , una donna abbracciata a lui, un ragazzino di circa sei anni e poi il ragazzo che era di fronte a me. Non potrò mai dimenticare il modo disgustato con cui mi guardava mentre mi diceva che stavo rovinando la sua famiglia.”  
“Oddio!! JD era sposato?!” esclamò esterrefatto Jared.  
“Sì. E a quanto pare io ero la sua particolare “crisi di mezza età”!” rispose. “Non riuscivo a crederci all’inizio. Ma per quanto volessi evitare di farlo, il ragazzo che avevo davanti era la copia esatta di JD. Cercai di spiegargli che non ne sapevo niente, lo convinsi perfino ad entrare in casa per avere la possibilità di essere ascoltato e quando lui accettò, dopo avermi ascoltato, sembrava quasi più sorpreso e sconvolto di me!” gli disse Jensen, mentre abbandonava il calore dell’abbraccio di Jared per mettersi seduto. Jared si tirò su, anche lui, restando però appoggiato con la schiena allo spalliera del letto.  
“Il ragazzo ti ha creduto?!” domandò incerto Jared.  
“Gli spiegai che non sapevo della situazione familiare di JD. Che quando lo conobbi fu JD a farsi avanti. Cercai di fargli capire che se avessi immaginato una cosa del genere , mai e poi mai, mi sarei avvicinato a lui. Gli giurai che tutto sarebbe finito subito. Immediatamente. Ma gli chiesi solo un ultimo confronto con suo padre. Che ne avevo bisogno, perché JD non aveva fatto del male solo a loro ma anche a me. In modo diverso ma anche io avrei pagato per quella sua assurda vita.” fece ricordando le parole che aveva rivolto al figlio di JD. “Mi ricordo che prima di andare via, quel ragazzo mi porse la mano e me la strinse. Mi disse che un tradimento del genere non guardava in faccia a nessuno. Faceva male e basta ed era per questo che sua madre non sapeva niente e che lui aveva agito per suo conto!”  
“Ha seguito JD da te?!”  
“Credo che più o meno, questo sia quello che sia accaduto.” e poi si passò le mani tra i capelli corti come per riordinare le idee e si sentì tranquillo quando percepì il tocco leggero della mano di Jared, sulla sua schiena, che lo accarezzava.  
“Lo hai affrontato?!”  
“Certo e sai una cosa?” fece ironico. “Non ha negato e non ha avuto nemmeno problemi a dirmi che non ero l’unico. Che le città in cui lui soggiornava quando era fuori per lavoro offrivano sempre delle più che ottime distrazioni.”  
“Dio!!, che bastardo!” si trovò ad esclamare Jared.  
“Curioso! È quello che gli dissi io.” convenne Jensen, girandosi a guardare il compagno che sembrava furioso al solo pensiero di quello che era successo a Jensen.  
“Quindi è per causa sua che hai cambiato città?!”  
“Non ce la facevo a restare. Quel bastardo viveva a due città da dove vivevo io. Il pensiero di incrociarlo di nuovo o magari di rivedere uno dei suoi figli o addirittura sua moglie, mi atterriva. Sapevo di non avere colpe, ma stupidamente mi sentivo in colpa per non aver mai capito niente!” ammise con imbarazzo. “Sono arrivato a New York, perché , dopo aver parlato con Misha …”  
“Quello schizzato della contabilità?” esclamò sorpreso.  
“Ehi!! quello “schizzato” come lo chiami tu, ha lavorato alla Casa Bianca, durante l’amministrazione Clinton!”  
“Già!! e hai visto che fine ha fatto Clinton?!”  
“Ma quanto sei scemo!!” disse recuperando il posto che aveva lasciato, quando si era messo seduto. “Comunque!, mi disse che c’era questa società pubblicitaria di un suo amico, che cercava un grafico con esperienza. Che il posto era buono e la gente che vi lavorava tutte brave persone. Non ci pensai due volte e accettai. Due settimane dopo “la fregatura JD” ero a New York. Nuovo lavoro, nuova città, nuova vita, nuove persone.”  
“Beh! a quanto pare ti è andata bene!” disse sollevato Jared che aveva ripreso ad abbracciarlo.  
“Insomma!”  
“Come “insomma”?” chiese sorpreso.  
“Il fatto è che non tutte le persone che ho conosciuto a lavoro erano brave persone come le aveva descritte Misha.” fece sorridendo malizioso, anche se Jared , dalla sua posizione non poteva vederlo.  
“Come scusa?!” domandò preoccupato Jared, pensando a qualcuno che lo avesse trattato male.  
“Sai, dopo qualche mese che mi ero trasferito, pensavo di aver trovato , come dire…il mio posto. Ma poi.. c’è stato un tipo dell’ufficio che ha iniziato a tallonarmi insistentemente…”  
“Cosa?” si allarmò Jared.  
“Sì… Era così fastidioso. Me lo ritrovavo dappertutto.” disse con aria di disappunto, godendo nel sentire il respiro del compagno accelerare.  
“Ma chi…”  
“Era assurdo! Io andavo in sala relax e lui c’era. Prendevo un caffè e lui spuntava come dal nulla. Organizzavo una riunione con il mio gruppo di lavoro e lui in un modo o nell’altro riusciva sempre a trovare una scusa per poter partecipare. Era…era soffocante!!” disse compiaciuto di quello che stava facendo al poverino ignaro.  
“Un attimo…aspetta..aspetta…io…io c’ero alle tue riunioni…chi…chi era che…”, poi, facendo mente locale a tutto quello che aveva detto Jensen, capì. Anche perché sentì Jensen ridere sommessamente.

Sorrise per quella presa in giro così sottile. Strinse Jensen e con un movimento deciso lo costrinse spalle al materasso, con lui, che lo bloccava per impedirgli ogni possibile fuga.  
“Io non sono mai stato….soffocante!” ripetè, guardando il bellissimo sguardo con cui Jensen lo guardava e rimanendone abbagliato, avvolto e sopraffatto. Quei dannatissimi, bellissimi, dolcissimi e raggianti occhi verdi erano la causa principale della sua “pazzia” per Jensen.  
“Oh sì, che lo sei!” rispose il biondo passandogli le mani intorno alla vita e cercando, con le gambe, il giusto intreccio, con quelle di Jared. “Ma è questo che mi ha fatto innamorare di te!”  
“Ti è bastato così poco?!” chiese Jared, mentre con lentezza iniziava a baciargli il collo e poi quella sensuale curva che lo portava alla spalla e poi giù verso i pettorali forti e ben disegnati.  
“No, ma eri ormai una presenza così costante che in quei giorni in cui Jim ti ha mandato in trasferta, non ho combinato niente.” Confessò mentre con le mani cercava di ricambiare in carezze ciò che il compagno gli donava con i baci.  
“Cos’è? Avevi perso l’ispirazione?” mentre continuava a baciarlo languidamente, saggiando con la lingua prima e le labbra poi, ogni centimetro della pelle del corpo di Jensen.  
“No. Avevo perso te!” confessò e sorrise amabilmente quando vide lo sguardo di Jared , all’improvviso , sorpreso e dolce , fisso su di lui. “Prima di conoscerti, non sapevo che sarebbe stato così facile innamorarmi di nuovo e farlo nel modo in cui io mi sono innamorato di te, Jared.”  
“Sai che non è leale dirmi una cosa del genere, mentre ti sto baciando in questo modo!?” disse mentre risaliva verso il viso dell’amato.  
“Io , invece , non credo ci sia momento migliore!”  
Jared ormai all’altezza del viso del compagno. Gli occhi che si fissavano senza mai perdersi di vista. I loro petti vicini, così come i loro cuori. Le mani che lentamente si univano in un delicato incrocio di dita. “Ti amo, Jensen. Io credo di averti amato dal primo momento che ti ho visto. Mi sono sforzato con tutto me stesso di non accelerare le cose, di non esagerare, ma per quanto ci provassi, non avevo che te nelle mente. Ogni giorno. Ogni ora. L’idea che non eri del posto, della città, che magari il lavoro non ti piacesse e saresti potuto andare via, mi terrorizzava e così ho iniziato ad essere….”  
“..soffocante!?” ripetè con un sorriso leggero.  
“Perdonami!” disse solo, abbassando lo sguardo come se si vergognasse.  
“Perdonarti cosa, Jared? Il fatto di amarmi? Allora tu, perdona me. Perché anche io ti amo!” disse con il sussurro più dolce che i loro cuori erano in grado di condividere.

Il grido appassionato dell’amore giunse immediatamente dopo.

 

Dopo quella splendida settimana spesa meravigliosamente a riappropriarsi di tutto ciò che il loro amore era, Jared e Jensen, tornarono rinfrancati al loro lavoro. I loro colleghi non si fecero lesinare battute simpatiche di ben tornato e nemmeno Rich, un loro collega della distribuzione, si lasciò scappare la possibilità di…colpire.  
“Ehi! ragazzi?? Com’è che siete andati al mare e non c’è traccia di abbronzatura su quelle vostre facce da fotomodelli?!” domandò sorridendo ironico.  
I due arrossirono, guardandosi complici.  
“Cavolo!!” proseguì l’amico. “Qualcuno va a fuoco!!”  
“Smettila Rich!” lo rimproverò amichevolmente Jared. “Non c’era sole! Per questo non siamo abbronzati!” provò a giustificarsi il giovane.  
“Sì! Come no?!” esclamò divertito Rich. “Ora è così che si dice quando, invece di stare in spiaggia, si passa un intera settimana a scop….”  
“Torna al tuo ufficio, Speight!!” ringhiò Jim, appena dietro le spalle del responsabile.  
“Corro, capo!” obbedì immediatamente, mentre scappava via facendo l’occhiolino ai due suoi amici. “Voglio tutti i particolari piccanti, ragazzi!”  
“Muoviti!!” sbraitò ancora Beaver, che poi, si avvicinò ai due ragazzi. “Allora, voi due?! Tutto ok?”  
“Sissignore!” fece all’unisono.  
“Sul serio?” chiese con tono più dolce e quasi paterno.  
“Non potrebbe andare meglio!” lo rassicurò Jared che lavorava con lui da più tempo di Jensen.  
“Va bene! Allora vediamo di metterci al lavoro, che ne dite!?” li incoraggiò, lasciando loro il programma lavorativo.  
Jared prese la cartella destinata a lui e passò a Jensen, l’altra.  
Un breve sguardo complice, prima di mettere un intero piano tra di loro.  
“Ti amo!” fece Jensen.  
“Ti amo. Ci vediamo dopo. Fra un ora devo andare giù in archivio. Quando ho finito vengo a chiamarti e andiamo a pranzo , ok?!” fece Jared sorridendogli.  
“Ok!”

La mattinata passò serena, impegnativa, stancante, ma….serena.

Jared come da impegno preso, dovette scendere nell’archivio. Aveva appena trovato il documento di cui aveva bisogno quando una voce che gli suonò familiare, lo fece voltare di scatto.  
“Jared,… vero?!”  
“Che diavolo ci fa tu, qui? Come hai fatto ad entrare?” disse seccato per quell’intrusione.  
“Non sai quanto la cosa abbia sorpreso anche me, quando la società per cui lavoro, mi ha mandato qui.” Rispose JD, sfoderando un sorriso quasi fastidioso.  
“Beh!, gli uffici amministrativi sono al terzo piano. Qui sei decisamente fuori strada!” gli fece presente il giovane, mentre vedeva l’uomo avvicinarsi lentamente.  
“Sì, lo so. Ma mi andava di fare un giro, prima di passare per gli uffici… “sviluppo”!” disse insinuante.  
E Jared afferrò la sottile insinuazione. E sentì una rabbia furiosa crescergli dentro. Non glielo avrebbe permesso. Non gli avrebbe permesso di turbare ancora Jensen.  
“Sta’ lontano da lui, JD!” lo minacciò. “Quello che gli hai fatto è abbastanza, non hai bisogno di ricordarglielo ancora.”  
“A quanto pare, il caro Jensen, ti ha detto tutto! E’ proprio innamorato, allora!” fece fintamente toccato da quella consapevolezza, mentre con indifferenza diminuiva lo spazio tra loro.  
“JD, vattene. Questi uffici non sono aperti a chi non lavora qui e io ho finito, quindi…” e fece per andare via, ma JD, gli bloccò il passaggio.  
“Andiamo, Jay!!” esclamò amichevole.  
“Mi chiamo Jared. Non Jay!” lo ammonì deciso.  
“Ok!, scusa.” Fece dispiaciuto. “Ascolta, so che il modo in cui ci siamo conosciuti e quello che evidentemente sai di me, non mi rende simpatico e...”  
“Simpatico?...vedo che hai un’alta opinione di te stesso!” replicò ironico.  
“Touchè!” disse mettendosi una mano al centro del petto. “Ma vedi…io so di aver sbagliato con Jensen, di avergli fatto del male…ma andiamo! Tutti sbagliano, e tutti dovrebbero avere una seconda chance!” riferì con un tono …civile.  
“Un attimo..tu…tu sei qui…perché vuoi una seconda chance…con Jensen?” chiese quasi allarmato, Jared.  
“Cosa?..no..no. Non nel senso che intenti tu, almeno. So che quella strada è definitivamente chiusa per me e da come Jensen ti guarda, so che ormai non esisti che tu nella sua vita.” disse mostrando al giovane un aria quasi dispiaciuta.  
“Come puoi dirlo?!” chiese anche non spiegandosi perché aveva fatto una tale domande a quel tipo deplorevole.  
“Ragazzo mio!!! Sarò stato anche un bastardo con lui, ma lo conosco molto molto bene. Quando Jensen si innamora, lo fa con ogni fibra del suo corpo e della sua anima. Ma ha un solo grande difetto. Vuole essere riamato nella stessa maniera. Ne ha …direi…. quasi bisogno!” asserì mentre ormai era ad un solo passo dal giovane che, suo malgrado, lo stava a sentire.  
Jared dentro di sé tirò un sospiro di sollievo perché sapeva di amare Jensen in quella maniera e quindi per un solo attimo abbassò la guardia.  
“Quale sarebbe la “tua” seconda chance!?” chiese.  
“Voglio,….vorrei parlargli in modo civile. Provare a scusarmi, provare a spiegarmi…” e in quel momento qualcuno aprì la porta dell’archivio.  
I due guardarono entrambi verso quella luce improvvisa che proveniva dalle scale.  
“Senti, non credo che sia una buona idea, tanto meno un buon momento. E io di certo non chiederò a Jensen di mettersi di nuovo di fronte a te per ascoltare chissà che. Se ci vuoi provare….dovrai trovare altri metodi.” fece Jared sentendo i passi avvicinarsi.  
“Altri metodi?...forse hai ragione!” sibilò JD e un attimo dopo aver sentito quei passi avvicinarsi, spinse con forza Jared spalle al muro, bloccandogli i polsi con le sue mani. Il ragazzo fu preso talmente alla sprovvista da quel gesto che nemmeno se ne accorse che aveva le labbra di JD appiccicate alle sue.

La bocca dell’uomo, che sapeva di alcool, lo pressava talmente forte che Jared non riusciva nemmeno a muovere la testa per potersi sottrarre a quel disgustoso assalto e quei movimenti impercettibili che JD faceva, gli permettevano appena di respirare. Jared cercò di divincolarsi, muoveva le mani cercando di liberarsi da quella presa, ma il corpo di JD lo pressò più forte verso il muro. Una gamba dell’uomo si infilò fra le sue, ma fu un gesto prepotente e Jared si ritrovò a gemere per il sottile dolore alla base del suo inguine.  
Quando la sua mente razionalizzò lucida quello che stava succedendo, Jared focalizzò. Si spostò appena e con un movimento deciso della gamba incastrata tra le gambe di JD, colpì in pieno le parti basse dell’uomo che immediatamente abbandonò la presa per andare incontro al dolore pungente che stava provando e che gli si era propagato dal suo inguine fino al cervello.  
Un secondo dopo, Jared, si allontanava da lui, furioso, mentre, dopo aver sputato per terra, con gesti quasi isterici si ripuliva la bocca ancora insopportabilmente bagnata dalla bocca di JD.

“Che cazzo pensavi di fare??? …figlio di puttana!! Come …cosa credevi??” ringhiò mentre si allontanava ancora dall’uomo che lentamente riprendeva fiato e controllo. “Sei un gran bastardo, JD. Sparisci da questo ufficio. Da questa città. Dalle nostre vite. Non farti più vedere o giuro che finisco quello che ho iniziato!” lo minacciò mentre lasciava la stanza dell’archivio.

JD lo guardò andare via, salire le scale quasi correndo. Ma invece di essere preoccupato per quello che aveva appena fatto, sul suo viso si disegno un sorriso sadico.  
“Se è andata come volevo, credimi Jared, non sarò io quello a doversene andare!” disse sottovoce e poi lasciò anche lui quella stanza.

 

Jensen era nel suo ufficio e prendeva alcune sue cose, pronto ad andare via.  
“Jensen,…. esci?” fece Rich, affacciandosi alla porta.  
“Sì, vado via. Ho un impegno importante. Chiunque mi cerchi , tu dì che torno domani, ok!” riferì autoritario.  
“Wow! Che faccia!...tutto ok, amico?!” domandò perplesso, dato che Jensen non si era mai rivolto in modo così formale con lui. Con nessuno, in verità.  
“Fa’ come ti dico, per una volta, Speight!” ringhiò e andò via, lasciandolo decisamente stranito.  
Naturalmente durante la giornata, Jared chiese del compagno, sparito ormai da ore. Provò a chiamarlo, ma solo dopo la settima telefonata, Jensen si degnò di risponderlo.  
“Jensen, dove sei finito?!” chiese allarmato.  
“…”  
“Come?”  
“..”  
“Senti, ho bisogno di parlarti. Ti raggiungo a casa!” e non dando tempo all’altro di rispondere, chiuse la comunicazione e uscì dall’ufficio anche lui.

 

Erano appena le tre del pomeriggio, e Jared arrivò al loro appartamento, circa dieci minuti dopo aver chiuso la telefonata con Jensen. Quando entrò in camera , vide il compagno che preparava una borsa da viaggio.  
“Jensen?...dove vai?...Non sapevo che Jim ti avesse assegnato un lavoro in trasferta?!” chiese Jared.  
“Non vado via per lavoro e sinceramente questo viaggio non era previsto!” replicò nervosamente Jensen che però ancora non degnava di un solo sguardo il giovane che invece non smetteva di scrutare ogni suo movimento.  
“Non capisco..allora…cosa fai?...dove stai andando?!” domandò ancora Jared, decisamente confuso.  
“Facciamo una cosa. Ne parliamo dopo, ok? Dimmi di te. Come è andata la tua giornata!?” chiese, guardandolo finalmente.  
“Cosa?....la mia…” rimase in bilico per quel cambio di argomento. “Niente di particolare: documenti…progetti…telefonate. Niente di…”  
“..di particolare. Sì!, lo hai già detto!” finì Jensen, con tono ironico.  
“Jensen, ma che hai?!” foce , ora, decisamente, preoccupato.  
“E’ ironico, ma anche io devo risponderti: niente di particolare. Solo che spero che la piacevole e appassionata distrazione che hai avuto con JD nelle stanze dell’archivio, abbiano reso questa tua noiosa giornata di lavoro, meno pesante della mia!” e a questo punto la sua voce era puro disprezzo.  
“Tu…tu…ci hai….tu ci hai visti?!” balbettò intimorito.  
“Oh sì!!” fece con ironico disappunto. “E anche sentiti, se lo vuoi sapere!” disse finendo di chiudere la sua borsa da viaggio. “Dovrò spedire un cesto di frutta a Rob, per avermi mandato quel messaggio!”  
“Jensen?...no…no…devi ascoltarmi. Non è quello che pensi! E’ stato lui….é stato JD a ..”  
“Certo. Lo so. E’ sempre JD. Sai? A lui, a quanto pare, viene , sempre bene la parte del lupo cattivo!” lo fermò mentre gli passava oltre per uscire dalla loro camera da letto.  
“Jensen, mi ha baciato lui…io …io non lo avrei….”  
“Smettila, Jared. Ti prego, smettila. Ti ho visto e , dannazione , ti ho sentito persino gemere mentre lui…” lo ammonì con tono di disgusto.  
“No. No. No. Jensen ti stai sbagliando…stai fraintendo quello che è successo….”  
“E come si fraintende un bacio, Jared? Un bacio o lo si dà o non lo si dà. E credimi, per quello che ho visto, voi ci stavate dando decisamente dentro.” replicò acido, non lasciando mai tempo e modo al compagno di spiegarsi.  
“Maledizione!….Maledizione!! NOOO!!!” gridò Jared, vedendo che Jensen non sembrava volergli dare ascolto. “Ti prego, ascoltami!”  
“No, tu ascolta me. Non c’è niente, niente, che tu possa dire o fare in questo momento per non farti odiare come ti sto odiando adesso. Quindi ti conviene farmi andare via o finirà peggio di come sta già finendo.” lo minacciò Jensen staccandosi con un gesto stizzito dalla presa con cui Jared cercava, ancora e inutilmente, di trattenerlo.  
Jared era in piena confusione. Disperato per quello che Jensen non gli faceva spiegare. Atterrito dalla prospettiva che il compagno gli stava mettendo di fronte: la fine della loro storia.  
Che doveva fare?, trattenerlo?, farlo andare?, dargli tempo di sbollire e poi provare a spiegargli tutto?  
“Jensen, no….per favore…no!...Lascia che ti spieghi!” supplicò letteralmente con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Jensen sentì un brivido percorrergli tutta la schiena quando vide il dolore sul volto di Jared. Ma ora era talmente infuriato e ferito, che non riusciva a capire, la sua mente e il suo cuore non riuscivano a capire, se quello che vedeva era senso di colpa o la verità.

Ma ora stava male e voleva solo andare via.  
Da quella stanza, da quella casa. Da Jared.  
Mentre scendeva le scale per raggiungere la sua macchina, si ritrovò a pensare che JD gli aveva portato via tutto, una seconda volta e questa volta faceva terribilmente più male della prima. Ignorò quella lacrima che gli rigò il viso contratto e una volta in macchina, partì.  
Si sarebbe fermato al primo motel sulla strada.  
Andare al suo vecchio appartamento, troppo dolore. Avrebbe corso il rischio di trovarci qualcosa di Jared e non lo avrebbe sopportato. Non quella sera. Non in quelle condizioni.

Jared, nel loro appartamento, invece, era ancora fermo al centro della stanza. Incredulo di quello che era appena accaduto.  
Si guardò intorno, stranito, confuso. Credendo che da un momento all’altro, Jensen, sarebbe o rientrato o sbucato da una delle stanze, sorridendogli e andandogli incontro per baciarlo e lui avrebbe capito , che era stato solo un pessimo sogno. Un incubo assurdo. Ma per quanto continuasse a guardarsi in giro, Jensen non rientrava. Tantomeno veniva fuori da qualche altra stanza.  
Il giovane si lasciò cadere sul divano e infilò le mani tra i capelli, per sostenere il peso della testa che adesso gli pesava più di un macigno di marmo.  
“Che è successo…che è successo…che è succeso..??!” continuava a ripetersi come un mantra, forse , per cercare di capire quello che veramente era successo. “Messagio…” fece poi, ricordando le parole di Jensen. “Ha detto che Rob gli ha mandato un messaggio!”  
Si alzò velocemente e recuperate le chiavi della sua macchina, ritornò in ufficio. Raggiunse velocemente il reparto spedizioni dove Rich e Rob stavano sistemando alcune pratiche.

I due ragazzi non fecero in tempo a salutarlo, che Jared afferrò il povero Rob per le spalle e lo bloccò violentemente sulla sedia della scrivania.  
“Ehi, Jared?? Sei impazzito!?” intervenne prontamente Rich, quando vide quel gesto.  
“Zitto, Rich!” lo minacciò e poi rivolse la sua attenzione all’altro che lo guardava sbalordito e decisamente intimorito. “Che cazzo hai scritto a Jensen?!” domandò furente.  
“Cosa?!” fece Rob, non capendo quello che voleva sapere Jared.  
“Stamattina gli hai mandato un messaggio, che cazzo gli hai scritto?, perché lo hai mandato giù in archivio??!” gridò.  
“Jar…Jared…io non so di che …cosa tu stia parlando!!...ma io non.. ho mandato nessun messaggio a Jensen!” rispose ancora intimidito dal modo con cui Jared lo sovrastava.  
“Jared, non sta mentendo. Rob, oggi, nemmeno ce l’ha il telefonino. Lo ha perso da Ellen, ieri sera!” provò ad intervenire Rich. “Infatti, stamattina l’ho chiamata con il mio per chiederle di dare un occhiata in giro!” spiegò con calma, sperando di farlo calmare. “Ma che succede, Jared? Tu…tu sembri sconvolto!”  
Jared guardò i due. Guardò Rich poco distante da lui che lo guardava stranito e poi fissò Rob ancora “suo prigioniero” e quando incrociò i suoi occhi spaventati, si alzò di scatto, lasciandolo libero, consapevole e dispiaciuto della rabbia che aveva mostrato.  
“Mi…mi dispiace…mi dispiace!!” balbettò preso dai sensi di colpa.  
Rob si alzò dalla sua sedia e gli andò vicino. Aveva capito che c’era qualcosa di grosso sotto, altrimenti, mai e poi mai, quel gigante buono, avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere. Avrebbe agito in quel modo.  
“Jared, amico!! Tranquillo. È tutto a posto. Va tutto bene!” lo rassicurò Rob, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Ma non appena la sua mano toccò la spalle dell’amico, Jared non resistette e iniziò a singhiozzare.  
“Cazzo!” imprecò Rich, che non aveva mai visto l’amico in quelle condizioni. “Ma che succede?”  
“Se ne è andato!” biascicò Jared. “Jensen, se ne è andato!”  
“In che senso, andato?!” fece Rob.  
“Mi ha lasciato. Non sono riuscito a fermarlo…non ci ho capito niente….lui …lui è solo ….solo andato via!!” e poi incoraggiato dal sostegno dei due suoi amici, raccontò loro tutto.

“Che pezzo di miserabile!!” fu la cosa più gentile che si sforzò di dire Rob, ma giusto per bilanciare i volgari improperi che venivano fuori dalla bocca di Rich.  
“Ok! Ora andiamo da Ellen. Se quel bastardo ha mandato il messaggio dal cellulare di Rob vuole dire che è stato al locale e che in qualche modo ci ha messo le mani. Vediamo se “Nostra Signora dei drink!” sa qualcosa o ha notato qualcosa!” disse furente Rich, invitando, i due a seguirlo.  
Poco dopo erano seduti al bancone del locale di Ellen e aspettavano che la donna rientrasse da una commissione.  
Quando lei arrivò, vide i suoi tre avventori abituali. “Orario inusuale!” pensò, dato che erano appena le cinque del pomeriggio.  
“Ragazzi??!!, che c’è? merenda con l’happy hour, oggi?” chiese con un tono scherzoso, ma quando si avvicinò ai tre, non potè non notare lo sguardo distrutto di Jared. Poi guardò gli altri due e non volendo ancora sbilanciarsi scherzò ancora. “Ok! E dov’è il quarto moschettiere?” alludendo alla mancanza di Jensen. Ed infatti, lo sguardo di Jared si fece ancora più cupo e la sua testa si abbassò di più, come se un peso troppo pesante lo stesse sopraffacendo.  
I due ragazzi ai lati di Jared si guardarono dispiaciuti nel vedere Jared in quello stato e Ellen capì tutto. Non i particolari, ma sicuramente che qualcosa in Paradiso era andato in frantumi.  
“Ehi! Bobby!! Sostituiscimi.”  
“Sì , tesoro!” fece il suo socio al bancone.  
La donna prese una bottiglia di tequila alle sue spalle e tirò fuori da sotto il bancone due bicchierini da shot. Li riempì e ne mise uno davanti a lei e uno davanti a Jared.  
“Ok!, dolcezza!! Un bel respiro, manda giù e dimmi tutto!” esclamò come se avesse appena spiegato come prendere una medicina. “Che succede?!”  
Jared gli spiegò di JD, di quello che aveva fatto, del modo in cui l’aveva fatto e di come Jensen aveva , purtroppo, assistito a tutto. Le disse della furia del compagno, del fatto che non era riuscito a spiegargli il gran malinteso che li aveva portati fino a quel punto e le disse del messaggio.  
A quel punto, Ellen, prese da un cassetto, un telefonino. “E’ questo?” fece mostrando l’oggetto.  
“Sì, è il mio cellulare!” rispose Rob. “Chi lo ha trovato?!”  
“Io. Stamattina. L’avevo appoggiato sul bancone e quando mi sono allontanata per servire un cliente, ho notato che un tipo ci stava smanettando sopra. Gli ho chiesto di mettere giù le mani e lui, dopo avermi sorriso, si è fatto da parte.” Spiegò, mentre Rob cercava tra i messaggi inviati.  
“Che maledetto!” esclamò un attimo dopo.  
“Che c’è?!” fece Rob.

“Jensen, per favore. Sono incasinato con dei documenti. Jim mi sta con il fiato sul collo. Rich sta facendo lo stronzo. Solo tu puoi tirarmi fuori dai casini. Per favore, amico, verso le due, scendi agli archivi. Ti devo un favore. ROB”

Questo, il messaggio che aveva ricevuto Jensen e che lo aveva portato ad andare in archivio quel pomeriggio.  
“JD sapeva che Jensen sarebbe andato. Che sarebbe sceso per aiutare Rob!” disse Jared, ancora fermo con gli occhi su quel messaggio così studiato ad arte. In fondo, pensò, JD, una cosa vera l’aveva detta. Conosceva Jensen.  
“Sentite ragazzi, ma questo JD …è un tipo sulla cinquantina, barba, capelli scuri, aria tenebrosa , con una cicatrice sullo zigomo destro?” chiese ad un certo punto Ellen.  
“Sì, perché?!” chiese Jared.  
“Perché è lo stesso tipo che ha preso il cellulare e se è lui, beh! ragazzo mio, credo che vi abbia tirato un bel colpo basso!” asserì decisa.  
“Che vuoi dire, Ellen?!” fece Rob.  
“Beh! questo simpaticone, stamattina era qui, come vi ho detto. E dopo che gli ho chiesto di smetterla di giocherellare con il telefonino, ho visto che si avvicinava al gruppetto con cui era arrivato. Onestamente mi sembrava già sulla via della gioia canterina dovuta alla vodka, ma non ci ho fatto caso fin quando non ho iniziato a sentire che si vantava di come stava per organizzare un bello scherzo ad un vecchio amico e al suo nuovo compagno. Che in quella settimana aveva preso informazioni. Diceva che dopo aver finito, di cocci da raccogliere ce ne sarebbero stati a migliaia. Che il suo amico aveva un conto in sospeso che adesso doveva pagare e che lui non vedeva l’ora di riscuotere.” riportò in breve quello che aveva sentito dire da JD.  
“Ha pianificato tutto?!” esclamò incredulo Rich. “Che grandissimo figlio di…”  
“Sì, Rich, è lui. Lo abbiamo capito tutti!!” lo fermò Rob, stanco di sentire imprecare l’amico.  
Jared a quel punto, restò in silenzio, ma non perché non avesse niente da dire, ma perché la sua mente si muoveva frenetica verso un altro dubbio. Tirò fuori il suo cellulare e chiamò Jim , in ufficio.

“Jim, sono Jared!”  
“…”  
“Ascolta, in questi giorni hai per caso appuntamento con un certo JD Morgan, rappresentante de…”  
“…..” lo interruppe Jim.  
“Puoi controllare? Magari lo hai segnato con il nome della società?!” provò ad insistere per eliminare ogni dubbio.  
“…”  
“Ok!, grazie. No...no...no….è tutto a posto. Ci vediamo domani. Sì , grazie!” e mise giù.

Rich, Rob e Ellen lo fissarono in attesa di una sua spiegazione a quella telefonata.  
“Allora?” fecero tutti e tre.  
“JD non è qui per conto di nessuna società. Mio Dio!! È venuto apposta per combinare tutto questo.” Disse il giovane non sapendo più cosa fare e come farlo.  
“Che figlio di una grandissima puttana!!!” esclamò Rob che finì per gridare quel suo inaspettato sfogo.  
Jared e gli altri due, lo guardarono stupiti, poiché era strano veder perdere le staffe al gentile e minuto Rob Benedict.  
“Scusate, ragazzi. Ma quando ci vuole , ci vuole!” chiese ammenda.  
Ellen a quel punto, tornò a rivolgersi a Jared. “Ok, tesoro! Che vuoi fare adesso?!”  
Jared la fissò, confuso. Sapeva che cosa l’amica intendesse dire, ma lui non sapeva come fare. Cercare JD? Cercare Jensen? Affrontare entrambi e chiarire le cose?  
Ma sapeva anche che Jensen era infuriato e ferito e che non avrebbe mai accettato un incontro. E sapeva che JD molto probabilmente se non lo aveva già fatto, stava per lasciare la città, soddisfatto delle macerie che si lasciava alle spalle. Ma Jared non poteva permetterglielo. Non avrebbe permesso a JD di cavarsela così a buon prezzo.  
Riprese il cellulare e richiamò Jim.

“Scusa se ti disturbo ancora , Jim. Scusami davvero. Ma ho bisogno che tu mi faccia un favore!” disse e poi spiegò all’amico direttore, tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno.

Due giorni dopo, JD Morgan, si presentava agli uffici amministrativi della società Beaver’s Advertising, poiché richieste le sue mansioni di rappresentanza.  
Ma quando arrivò nell’ufficio che gli fu indicato, si trovò davanti Jared.  
"Non sapevo che gli incontri con i rappresentanti societari, venissero affidati ai ragazzini. Devi aver fatto parecchi capricci per avere questo onore!?" salutò sprezzante.  
"Onore?" fece Jared, mentre si alzava dalla poltrona su cui era seduto. "Parlare con te non è un onore. Essere qui con te, sopportare la tua sola vista, non è un onore. E' solo un fastidio alla bocca dello stomaco. Tu sei un ulcera dolorosa che deve smettere di fare male!" proferì sibillino.  
JD lo guardò perplesso. Quel ragazzino era così deciso in quello che diceva e nel modo in cui lo diceva , che qualcosa dentro di lui, gli disse di stare in allerta. "Che cosa vorresti fare, ragazzo? prendermi a pugni, farmi una ramanzina di quelle epiche sull'amore e sull'onesta?" lo prese in giro.  
"Quello che voglio è esaudire il tuo desiderio. Portarti da Jensen. Parlerai con lui. Gli dirai tutto. Del tuo piano subdolo per separarci. Del finto messaggio di Rob, di quel maledetto bacio nell'archivio." lo avvertì avvicinandosi. "Gli confesserai ogni dannatissima schifezza che hai fatto e poi te ne andrai per la tua strada. Per sempre e non ti farai mai più vedere!"  
"Quel moccioso del tuo ragazzo, anzi, mi correggo, del tuo ex ragazzo, mi ha scombinato la vita sputtanandomi con mio figlio. Mia moglie mi ha lasciato e io sto perdendo tutto, un po' alla volta. Tutto perchè Jensen, non ha saputo tenere la bocca chiusa." ringhiò serpentino.  
"Jensen non ha mai detto niente. E' tuo figlio che ha seguito te e ha trovato Jensen. E' stato tuo figlio a capire tutto e poi , non potendo sopportare il segreto, deve averlo detto a tua moglie. Jensen ti ha solo mandato al diavolo!" confessò soddisfatto quando vide la sorpresa sul volto dell'uomo.  
JD si fermò a pensare per un po' a quella situazione. Ripensò alla litigata che ebbe con Jensen quando tutto finì e in effetti, doveva ammettere, che Jensen non disse mai che era stato il figlio a dirgli che sapeva. Jensen aveva sempre sostenuto che aveva solo scoperto tutto.  
Ma non volle dare soddisfazione a Jared. "Ok! comunque sia. Che ti fa credere che io abbia ancora voglia di parlare con Jensen? Cosa farai se non lo faccio?" lo provocò.  
"Seguirò un tuo prezioso consiglio!" rispose Jared.  
JD lo guardò perplesso, colpito da quella strana fermezza. "Sarebbe?"

"Ti prenderò a pugni!" e colpì con un primo diretto in pieno viso.

JD reagì immediatamente, colpendo Jared a sua volta. Lo scontro vero e proprio iniziò immediatamente. I due non si risparmiarono, spinti , il più giovane dalla voglia di sfogare la rabbia per quello che sia lui che Jensen aveva subito. L'altro voleva solo colpire e punire quell'impertinente avventatezza.  
Jared colpì ancora, con rabbia ma anche attenzione a non sbilanciarsi troppo, per evitare di dare un qualche vantaggio al suo avversario, che si rivelò essere decisamente forte. E quella forza JD, la palesò completamente, quando, infuriato e seccato dai colpi che Jared riusciva a mettere a segno, si lanciò letteralmente contro il giovane. Lo raggiunse con un colpo in pieno petto a cui fece seguire un calcio, fortunatamente, non troppo forte, allo stomaco.  
Jared si piegò comunque in due dal dolore e dalla mancanza di fiato e in quella sua momentanea debolezza, JD, lo spinse lontano da lui , con violenza e questo portò Jared a colpire con forza la libreria dietro di lui. La spalla impattò con un tonfo sordo facendolo gemere. Il dolore si propagò veloce lungo tutta la schiena e Jared si ritrovò a stringere gli occhi per contrastarlo.  
JD, naturalmente, ne approfittò per colpirlo ancora, ma ci riuscì solo una volta poiché Jared riuscì a parare il secondo colpo che stava per arrivare.

E quando l’uomo, preso da incontrollabile furia si ritrovò ad afferrare un fermacarte di marmo dalla scrivania al suo fianco, da usare per colpire il giovane in momentaneo svantaggio, irruppero nell’ufficio, quelli della sicurezza.  
Subito dopo di loro Jim, Rob e Rich.  
I due colleghi corsero immediatamente a soccorre Jared, mentre quelli della sicurezza, comandati da Jim bloccarono ogni intenzione violenta di JD.  
“Tutto questo…” ringhiò JD che cercava di divincolarsi dalla presa dei due agenti. “..non ti servirà per riaverlo. Il mio scherzo è servito allo scopo!! Lo hai perso. Hai perso tutto, Jared. Lui ha perso tutto!! Come ho perso tutto io!!” sbraitava mentre provava a liberarsi ancora.  
“Ti sbagli, bastardo. Io….io mi riprenderò Jensen, perché al…. contrario tuo, io…io non l’ho mai …tradito.” rispose Jared, cercando di riprendere fiato. “Non so se ci vorranno giorni, settimane, mesi….ma io mi riprenderò Jensen. Io riavrò…tutto!!” asserì con una tale convinzione che JD in quel momento sembrò diventare la personificazione della frustrazione e della rabbia.  
"Sbattete questo bastardo fuori dalla mia società e richiamatemi quelli per cui lavora!" ringhiò, a quel punto, Jim, mentre quelli della sicurezza portavano via un malridotto JD.  
Poi, l'amico direttore, si avvicinò a Jared che stava appoggiato al bordo della scrivania. “Come stai ragazzo?!”  
“Bene! Sto bene, Jim. Grazie.” Disse ancora agitato da quello che era successo.  
Involontariamente Jim, gli diede una pacca sulla spalle e Jared gemette di dolore.  
“Che hai?!”  
“Niente di grave. Ho sbattuto contro quella libreria!” spiegò, mentre si massaggiava la parte dolorante.  
“Ok! Ora tu vai al pronto soccorso e ti fai controllare. ” fece premuroso. “Rob? Rich?...prendete la macchina!” e i due scattarono.  
“Cosa?...no, no….sto bene. Non voglio andare da nessuna parte, Jim!!” si lamentò il giovane.  
“Sentimi bene, ragazzino. O ti ci portano loro o ti ci porto io, e tu sai benissimo quando divento irascibile negli ospedali!” e in effetti Jim Beaver non era un bello spettacolo quando si innervosiva.  
Diventava una sorta di cerbero in astinenza di anime!!  
Annuì sconfitto. “Ok!, ci vado!”  
“Bravo ragazzo!” fece soddisfatto e più tranquillo.

Qualche ora dopo, Jared era seduto su una lettiga del pronto soccorso. Il dottore gli aveva detto che non c’era niente di rotto o lesionato. E che il dolore era dovuto solo alla gran botta presa. Avrebbe avuto un bel livido e la spalla indolenzita per qualche settimana, ma tutto si sarebbe risolto.  
“Vado comunque a prescriverle degli antidolorifici e un impacco freddo da tenerci su, per queste prime ore!” aveva detto prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
“Grazie, dottore!”

Jared si ritrovò, così , solo. Quella situazione di momentanea stasi, lo costrinse a pensare. Abbassò la sguardo verso il pavimento, come se cercasse concentrazione. Che doveva fare adesso? Cercare Jensen?  
Che cosa aveva risolto azzuffandosi con JD?  
E poi si fece la domanda più dolorosa. Come sarebbe finita?  
Non riusciva a capacitarsi di aver perso Jensen. Non voleva accettarlo e in quella sua ricerca affannosa di una risposta o una soluzione, una mano si palesò sotto i suoi occhi ancora bassi a fissare il pavimento.  
Stringeva l’impacco freddo da mettere sulla spalla.

“Questo devi tenerlo sulla spalla!”

Jared alzò di scatto il viso verso quella voce. Sorpreso. Confuso. “Jensen?”  
“Come stai, Rocky?!” chiese il biondo, mentre, vedendo che Jared non afferrava l’impacco, lo mise lui stesso sulla spalla ferita. Contrasse d’istinto le labbra quando sentì il giovane gemere per l’improvviso freddo e il dolore.  
“Che ci fai qui?...come hai fatto a sapere che ero….che ero qui?!” chiese Jared, mentre metteva una mano su quella di Jensen che gli teneva l’impacco sulla spalla. E dentro di sé, gridò di felicità, quando vide che Jensen non si negava al suo tocco.  
Forse non era tutto perso.  
“Ero nel mio ufficio e all’improvviso mi sono arrivate voci di una rissa ai piani alti. Ma quando sono salito a quanto pare lo spettacolo era già finito. Ho incrociato Jim, gli ho chiesto che cosa fosse successo e mi ha detto tutto.” raccontò, mentre gli si sedeva accanto.  
“Tutto?” domandò timoroso Jared.  
“La tua telefonata per chiedere informazioni su JD, la richiesta di volerlo incontrare con una scusa…quello che ha detto JD prima di essere sbattuto fuori.” disse e poi addolcendo il tono, continuò. “Io…io.. credo di….doverti lasciar spiegare.” confessò ammettendo in quel modo di aver agito troppo troppo di istinto.

Jared aveva tutto in mente, ma per un motivo che non riusciva a spiegarsi, non sapeva da dove iniziare e allora decise di partire dalla cosa che per prima arrivò alla sua bocca. “Non l’ho baciato. Mi ha messo al muro e mi ha baciato e quello…quello che hai sentito tu…era dolore. Niente altro, Jensen. Dolore!” ci tenne a precisare. “JD ha trovato il cellulare di Rob da Ellen e ti ha mandato quel messaggio. Sapeva che non ti saresti tirato indietro e ha calcolato bene le sue mosse. Ma quello che tu non hai visto è stato il calcio che gli ho dato sui suoi dannatissimi gioielli di famiglia, per costringerlo a lasciarmi andare.” riferì con soddisfazione ripensando alla faccia che aveva JD quando ricevette il calcio ben assestato.  
“Io…non…. Io non ho visto….” sussurrò in colpa.  
“No, che non lo hai visto. O non saresti scappato da casa nostra come hai fatto, senza lasciarmi spiegare!” e a quel punto Jensen non potè non notare una nota di rimproverò in quelle parole.  
“Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace, Jared!” disse, poi, mentre si rimetteva in piedi, di fronte al giovane. “Ma quando ho visto JD che ti baciava…in quel modo….la mia mente ha agito da sola e io…io…sono andato fuori di testa. Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto agire nella maniera in cui ho agito. L’idea di averti perso, così, per colpa di JD. Per colpa dell’ennesimo tradimento….io…io…non lo so!! Credimi, amore. Non lo so!” disse tutto di un fiato, ma rimase stranito quando vide sul volto di Jared un enorme sorrise. Felice, luminoso.  
“Che …che c’è?!” chiese perplesso.  
“Dillo di nuovo!” fece Jared, chiedendo la sua mano.  
Jensen prese nella sua , la mano di Jared. “Dire cosa?”  
“Amore.” ripetè. “Chiamami di nuovo..Amore!” rispose e a quel punto anche Jensen sorrise, capendo la richiesta del compagno.  
“E’ ciò che sei, Jared. È ciò che sei sempre stato e che sempre sarai. Il mio amore!” disse con dolcezza, stringendo con più decisione quella stessa mano.  
“Allora non mi odi più… adesso?!” chiese tirandoselo vicino.  
Jensen si lasciò afferrare e stringere in un abbraccio che per adesso si fermava sulla linea forte dei suoi fianchi. “Ho provato ad odiarti con tutto me stesso, Jared, ma il non riuscirci mi ha fatto solo capire che ti amo più di quanto potrei odiarti!”  
“Questo vuol dire che mi perdoneresti tutto?” chiese Jared, mentre le sue mani lentamente salivano verso la schiena del compagno.  
“No!” replicò deciso, Jensen. “Questo vuol dire che la prossima volta…che spero non ci sia, ti lascerò spiegare prima!”  
Jared sorrise. Felice per quel chiarimento finalmente avvenuto. “Jensen non ci sarà una prossima volta, perché non c’è stata nemmeno “questa volta”!”, precisò comunque. “Ci sei solo tu, amore mio. Ci sarai sempre e solo tu.” disse ancora baciando il petto ormai vicino di Jensen, che si rilassò completamente in quel loro starsi vicini.  
“Jared?!” disse mentre gli accarezzava la nuca e lentamente gli massaggiava la spalla dolorante.  
“Sì!?”  
“Rischio un calcio nei gioielli di famiglia anche io…. se adesso ti bacio?!” chiese Jensen, mettendo una mano sotto il mento del giovane così da potersi guardare, dato che Jared non sembrava voler spostare la sua testa dal così accogliente torace di Jensen e dal suono del battito del suo cuore.  
“Credo che tu stia rischiando molto molto peggio, se non mi baci immediatamente!” rispose con gli occhi che gli brillavano di gioia.

E il bacio arrivò.

Jensen circondò il viso di Jared con le sue mani calde e gentili. Si chinò lentamente verso il viso amato. Si avvicinò alle sue labbra e piano, con delicatezza, iniziò a saggiarle, a stuzzicarle ad accarezzarle con la morbida consistenza delle proprie.  
Jared sospirò di pura estasi quando il calore e il sapore del suo amato Jensen, ritornò ad avvolgerlo con quella dolcezza. Le sue mani andarono a stringersi sui fianchi del compagno che gli stava di fronte. Lo strinsero forte e lo tirarono verso il suo corpo, per evitare che Jensen potesse allontanarsi anche di poco da lui. E quando Jensen, finalmente approfondì il bacio e l’unione che quel bacio portava, Jared ignorò la lettiga, ignorò il dolore alla spalla, ignorò il freddo dell’impacco gelido e si tirò su di scatto.  
Abbracciò con passione Jensen.  
La presa sui fianchi divenne una stretta quasi disperata intorno alla schiena del biondo. Le leggeri carezze delle loro mani, divennero tocchi pressanti per riappropriarsi l’uno dell’altro. Le delicatezza con cui le loro labbra si erano appena baciate, divenne una fame insostenibile e inarrestabile. E quando tra un respiro e l’altro, tra un gemito soddisfatto e un ansito felice, dolcissimi “ti amo” cominciarono a fare da colonna sonora, i due si fermarono affannati.  
Fronte contro fronte. Fiato contro fiato. Occhi negli occhi.  
“Andiamocene a casa, piccolo!” sussurrò Jensen sorridendo al timido annuire di Jared. “Mi sei mancato!” fece poi.  
“Mi sei mancato anche tu! Non immagini quanto!” rispose Jared, baciandolo ancora, prima di uscire da quella stanza.

Quando furono in macchina, pronti a tornarsene a casa. A tornare alla loro vita, Jensen, guardò Jared seduto di nuovo al suo fianco. “Sai?...potremmo tornarcene per qualche giorno in quell’albergo in cui siamo stati poco tempo fa?!” suggerì invitante.  
“Ma io ho una spalla malridotta, se le tue intenzioni, sono quelle che avevo io!” fece quasi dispiaciuto Jared.  
“Già…vedo!!” convenne spostando lo sguardo alla spalla dolorante di Jared. “Beh!!...insomma…. potrei farti stare sopra!” suggerì, poi, malizioso, e sorridendo sghembo alla faccia sorpresa dal compagno.  
“Tu odi stare sotto!” replicò altrettanto malizioso, il giovane.  
“Sì, lo so. Ma a quanto pare ti sei ridotto così, per difendere me e il nostro amore…” sembrò recitare con tono poetico. “ Quindi potrei anche soprassedere per questa volta!”  
“Mi farai stare sopra tutte le volte!” chiese suadente, Jared sporgendosi verso di lui.  
“Non esagerare. E’ solo un livido e non un invalidità permanente!” volle precisare, rubandogli un bacio veloce, prima di mettere in moto.  
“Ok! Ci sto.” disse soddisfatto Jared. “Chiamo Jim!”  
“No. Non farlo. Lo chiameremo direttamente dall’albergo!” lo sorprese Jensen.

Quella sera stessa, protetti dal leggero tulle che circondava l’imponente baldacchino, Jared e Jensen si amarono di nuovo. Il corpo di Jared si muoveva sinuoso e lento, su quello di Jensen. Il maggiore gli teneva le mani sui fianchi per accompagnare quella danza così sensuale. Sentiva la sua virilità riempire orgogliosa il corpo di Jared. Vedeva Jared sospirare estasiato da quella loro unione. Le mani del giovane non smettevano mai di accarezzarlo, di massaggiarlo lascivamente nei suoi posti più intimi.  
La calda pelle della sua intimità, si accarezzava con ritmica dolcezza sull’umida e prepotente passione di Jensen. E quando quel piacere così strenuamente ricercato, stava per richiedere il giusto appagamento, Jared si fermò, sorridendo allo sguardo perso e sorpreso con cui Jensen lo stava guardando.  
“Ti prego…non…non fermarti!” sembrò supplicare Jensen che pareva essere un assetato a cui fanno solo vedere un prezioso bicchiere d’acqua.  
Jared, il corpo sudato, gli occhi lucidi di passione ed eccitazione, la mani sempre a contatto con il corpo di Jensen, si abbassò per posargli un bacio sulle labbra tremanti.  
“Dì il mio nome!” disse sussurrandolo, su quelle stesse labbra.  
“Jar…” stava per dire, ma il resto del nome rimase nascosto da un ansito di puro piacere, quando Jared si abbassò di nuovo sulla sua virilità. “Jared!” sibilò tra i denti, mentre una scarica di piacere gli attraversò tutto il corpo fino a solleticare dolorosamente il suo basso ventre, protetto dalla più calda intimità del suo amante.  
“Dì il mio nome!” e ancora un altro affondo per sentire il corpo di Jensen perdersi nel suo. Fondersi con il suo.  
“Jared!!” sospirò più agitato e sempre più vicino al culmine unico di quell’atto meraviglioso.  
“Dì che mi ami!!” e questa volta anche la sua voce si spezzò a causa di quel piacere intenso che stava per esplodergli nel corpo e nell’anima.  
“Sì…sì…sì!!” ripetè estasiato Jensen.  
“Dillo! Dillo!!!”, non riuscendo più a trattenersi, mentre si muoveva più ritmicamente e godeva dei movimenti che anche Jensen faceva in sincrono con lui.  
“Ti amo! Ti amo! Ti amo!!!” e continuò fin quando anche Jared iniziò a ripeterlo con lui ed insieme raggiunsero la vetta più alta di quell’appassionato amplesso.

Rimasero abbracciati per infiniti minuti, persi uno dentro l’altro. Estaticamente sfiniti. Jared che baciava il petto di Jensen, Jensen che non riusciva a smettere di carezzargli la schiena ancora affannata.  
“Jared?!”  
“Mmmh!!!” mugugnò, seccato dal dover interrompere quella sua sessioni di baci.  
“Credo davvero che sia stata una cattiva idea!” fece Jensen, mentre riprendeva fiato.  
“Cosa, è stata una cattiva idea!?” domandò curioso Jared, che si issò , appena per poterlo guardare.  
Dio!! che meraviglia!!, pensò il giovane , guardando lo sguardo con cui Jensen lo guardava.

“L’averti permesso di stare sopra!” esclamò sorridendo.

Un attimo dopo, entrambi ridevano di cuore.  
Felici, finalmente. Di nuovo, felici.


End file.
